Rainbow Wrist Bands and Monkey Poses
by WinterAquair
Summary: Finn cheated on Rachel with her enemy  Sunshine , and she still loves him, but she wants to get back at him. Who better than his enemy Quinn Fabray, the school's female lesbian stud. Quinn takes pleasure in making Finn upset. They kind of turn into more..


**So, this is a one shot, and I didn't get overly descriptive, but I assure you, or at least I think, all is well. There's a small sex scene in here, and that's why it's rated M. Don't kill me. I had fun writing this story. I'm not going to lie to you. I do enjoy Finn bashing, but in all seriousness, I believe Finn is ill-equipped to handle Rachel. If you want reasons, send me a PM. I would love if I got reviews from people who agree and have their own reasons why Finn is ill-equipped to handle Rachel. Anyway... I made Quinn gay, and an accepted gay. So, yeah. Please enjoy and review...! **

She was at a 'twist' with Finn. She didn't know what to do. She had found out that he had lied about that thing with Santana, and with time she forgave him for it, but then she had just found out he cheated on her. She wasn't sure how she was going to take this information. She loved him. Even his sloppy kisses and his over eager fondling. She loved him, but it was obvious that he was slipping away from her, and now she knew why. She didn't give it up enough, at least that's what she concluded. Sunshine Corazon dropped her pants as soon as he did and now it was common knowledge around the school. It was worse because everyone knew that Sunshine and Rachel were rivals. She really looked like a fool.

Well, if he could have sex with someone that wasn't her, then she could too. He was begging for a thrid chance, but she wanted to make him work for it. She couldn't just give it up to anyone though. As soon as her skirt came off, she would be known as the school's whore. She sighed. She needed to be with someone popular, but who wouldn't tell about their affairs. Well, someone who wouldn't brag. Rachel needed someone to pass the message onto Finn. She wanted to make him suffer.

Noah? No... The school's male would tell everyone. He would pressure her. He would make everything more than it was supposed to be. Plus, she would mess up him and Finn's friendship and even though Puck thought with his penis, he loved Finn... as a brother. She still cared for Finn, even though he had hurt her badly.

Santana? No. Santana would use her as a piece to get higher in status. Plus, the girl was shacking up with Brittany whether she chose to deny it or accept it. Sad. Santana would hurt her, even without feelings.

Brittany? No, they didn't even have a lot in common. Brittany never cared about control and she would probably want sex when Rachel couldn't give it. Plus, Santana would be all over her ass.

Quinn? The school's female stud? No way. Quinn was like the female version of Noah, except she looked and smelled better, and she kept her affairs quiet. All Rachel knew is that Quinn had a lot of girls trailing after her. She could appreciate Quinn's monogamy, but there was anew girl every other week. Quinn kept quiet, but the girl didn't. Rachel would hear a girl boast about how great Quinn was. Quinn didn't seem to mind. She was like a ghost in Glee club. She said hi and bye. She sang solos every once in awhile, but she was more active outside of the club. It was clear that Quinn could outdo Noah, but that couldn't happen because the two were great friends. There was a bonus to the possibility: Even though Finn and Noah were the best friends, but Finn hated Quinn. That was perfect! Quinn would keep it on the down low, and the message would get it out there to Quinn.

Now all there was left to do was convince the blond to play her game.

Quinn was at her locker, adjusting her rainbow wristband. Every time she got dumped she would out it back on. Probably some Cheerio. Some Cheerio who wanted Quinn for her rumored excelent sex skills. Quinn smiled at a teacher and turned to see Rachel Berry standing there.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, looking around and moving back a little. Last time Quinn approached Rachel, even though they had a science partnership, she got a slushy in the face. Finn had been watching and it was obvious that he was threatened by Quinn's sexuality.

"I have a proposition for you," Rachel said, gripping her books tight against her chest. She was a bit nervous. She wondered how Quinn would take it. She and the blond didn't talk much, and when they did, Finn always appeared armed with a cold drink and a scowl. Rachel dug into a purse and brought out rolled money in a rubber band. She shoved the money in Quinn's hand.

"What is this?" Quinn asked, eyeing the money. For some reason, Quinn smelled it, and Rachel had to fight her laughter.

"It's five hundred dollars. It comes with the proposition, now listen," Rachel began, smoothing out her pink skirt. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Now, I assume you are aware of the scandal thatv is entirely true. Finn has cheated on me, and yes, I have broken up with him, but he's asking for a third chance... I assure you that I plan to make him work for it, and that is where you come in. I need to make him jealous and-," she explained but was cut off by Quinn.

"And since he cheated on you with your 'enemy' you decide to make him jealous with his?" Quinn finished but in a questioning tone. Rachel registered the sentenced and smiled when Quinn got it. She nodded enthusiastically as Quinn's face contorted into one of discomfort.

"Yes. We could both benefit from this. I make him work for my love, and you get the reputation of having dated your enemy's girlfriend. Also, you have the five hundred dollars, surely you could buy something expensive," Rachel sighed, swallowing when she saw Quinn in thought. This was it. She wished Quinn could say something already. The blond took he hand and gently placed the money back into Rachel's hand. Rachel frowned, accepting this as Quinn's decline.

"Number one: I have my own money, I don't need yours. Two: I appreciate the gesture. Three: You don't need money to get me in on this. It's a deal," Quinn said, smirking at the last bit. Rachel smiled happily, jumping and clapping and next, she found her arms around Quinn's shoulders. Quinn hugged back, planting a kiss on her cheek. Rachel froze on the spot. "Act natural. Pretend you enjoy it," Quinn whispered. Rachel nodded slightly, tightening her grip around Quinn.

"Quinn?"

"I won't do anything you don't want, okay?" Rachel's stunned for a moment, seriously, it must have been Quinn's soap, but she nods, a small smile creeping across her features. She hears a flash, and pretty soon, everyone will get the picture of Rachel and Quinn hugging. She gives a small smile to the guy that will report this and takes Quinn's hand. The blond follows her out, and Rachel smiles at the stares they're getting. By tomorrow, everyone will know about Quinn and Rachel.

xxx

Sitting on her bed, Rachel poses while Quinn takes photos on her phone. It just makes sure that if anyone looks in Quinn's phone, there's Rachel in boy shorts and a tank top. It's not all business, as Quinn makes her laugh. Quinn calls out different poses and Rachel's having a hell of a time trying to do them.

"You're a tiger!" Quinn says, holding her phone at a weird angle. Rachel crouches down into a tiger stance and lifts her hand like it's a paw. Quinn laughs, making Rachel giggle. "Okay... you're a uh... a monkey!" Quinn shouts out. Rachel laughs before shaking her head.

"Quinn! I'm not posing like a monkey!"

"Come on Rach... you know you want to!" Quinn smiles, like she's hopeful and Rachel laughs, rolling her eyes and posing slowly like a monkey. Quinn's face turns red as she tries to hold in her laughter.

"Take the damn picture already!" Rachel yells. When she hears the shudder, Rachel lets her arms fall to her sides. "Okay, now we have to take photos of us kissing," Rachel informs and Quinn's still laughing. When it finally dies down, Quinn moves closer to her. Rachel's on her knees, on the bed, and Quinn's standing in front of her, with the phone in her hand.

"These are great," Quinn comments, looking at the monkey picture.

"Quinn, the kiss has to look real, do we need to practice?"

"What? No... practice makes it look like it's done with robots, just go with the flow. Think about singing or Finn or whatever," Quinn commands and Rachel nods again. Quinn readies her phone. "It's going to take four photos at a time," Quinn says. Rachel nods, puckering her lips. When their lips finally meet, it's full of passion Rachel had no idea Quinn possessed. She wonders what Quinn's thinking about when their tongues collide and she swears she's thinking about Finn when she moans. The blond pushes the button again, and their caught in a heated kiss, four more times. When they pull apart, Rachel is panting and blushing, and to aviod Quinn's gaze, she looks at the pictures. That was a bad idea. The photos are hot, and she's amazed at how real it looks. She looks at the blushing blond and smiles slowly.

"You're going to upload these right?" Rachel asks, her voice small and scared. Quinn swallows at the sound of the brunette's voice. She breaks into a small grin and then a wide smile.

"As long as I can keep the monkey pose," Quinn smiles, making Rachel smile.

Finn calls her the next day, asking questions left to right. He's hurt, Rachel can tell, but instead of comforting him, she tells him that if he wants her heart, he has to work for it. He's asks how, and she hangs up. He'll have to figure it out himself.

xxx

"What shall we do today?" Rachel asks. Quinn shrugs, tilting her head to the side to think. Rachel hates to admit that it's cute, so she doesn't say it at all.

"Let me take you out on a date," Quinn says.

"Okay... that way people will see that we're together and that we're happy, I love how you think," Rachel nods her head. She notices that Quinn doesn't have on her rainbow wrist band. Rachel tucks herself on Quinn's side and puts on a smile and then they're walking out of the girl's bathroom together. She doesn't see Noah, but she's ready to yell when he yanks her from Quinn's side, apologizes to the blond and throws a red slushy her way. Quinn's soaked now, and before Rachel could yell, Noah's gone. But then Santana's walking up, with Brittany and some other blond behind her and she's throwing a blue slushy at Quinn. "What is the meaning of this!" Rachel asks, stomping her foot.

"Your boy Finn has arranged this. Puck clearly made his choice on which friend he chose, but I couldn't say no when he asked me to do it," Santana explains, as everyone else laughs. Santana folds her arms confidently, while Quinn wipes the icy chunks off her face.

"Well you tell Finn that this is not a way to work for it, and he won't have a chance if he keeps this up," Rachel yells at Santana and the Latina rolls her eyes, snapping her neck when she walks away, a sway to her hips. When she turns back around, Quinn's gone.

Rachel finds her at the end of the day, and she's surprised that Quinn's not angry. The blond smiles sadly when they meet up, new clothes on.

"Where did you go?" Rachel asks.

"I had to get some clothes. My mom had a fit," she laughs it off.

"I am so sorry," Rachel says. Quinn shakes her head.

"It's whatever, I knew what I was getting myself into and I figured that when you told Finn to work for it, he'd do something like this... he's a moron," Quinn lets out and then she's quiet. "I'm sorry," she apologizes quietly.

"No, you were venting. how you feel is how you feel," Rachel excuses.

"But you love him and I don't want to upset you," Quinn dismisses. Rachel nods, grabbing Quinn's hand and walking out of school. "I'm so glad that they didn't get my phone," Quinn says.

Their date is at a local place and it's where a lot of people hang out. Finn's there probably with the excuse that he's blowing off steam. When he spots them, he waves lamely to Rachel. Rachel doesn't do anything back. Quinn orders for them. Pizza and Cokes, diet for Rachel. The brunette is delighted. Quinn asks her all these different kinds of questions and she actually listens to the long winded answers. She laughs when she'd supposed to, and she's honest. It's not long when Finn comes over, hands tucked into his pockets.

"Hey Quinn... I uh, wanted to apologize about uh... what I did," he apologizes and Quinn scoffs.

"I don't want your apology," Quinn dismisses and takes another bite of her pizza.

"Fuck!" he yells, throwing up his hands, and then he turns to Rachel, "I apologized, and I was being nice about it, so are you going to leave her?"

"Finn... I can't believe you had the audacity to come over here and interrupt our date with a bogus apology," Rachel pretended to be angry. She was actually happy that he was willing to apologize, just to make her happy. She hides her smile.

"What? I was just trying to make you happy. You had to know that saying sorry to this... this dyke would me me happy," He gestures to Quinn. Suddenly, the sound of chair legs are scraping against the floor and Quinn's standing up. Quinn looks over to Rachel and then at Finn.

"Your ex girlfriend is dating me, don't you think that makes her a dyke htoo? Her fathers are gay, does that make them faggots?" Quinn's biting tone made Finn sputter. Rachel was so caught up in his presence that she hadn't noticed the insult he had traded to Quinn. But the blond was on top of it.

"Shut up, Quinn!" he yelled, pushing her back. Quinn stumbled back, knocking into a waitress with two pitchers that happen to be filled with soda and ice. Quinn's soaked when she catches her balance. She apologizes to the waitress and then glares at Finn.

"Finn!" Rachel gets up to get to Quinn.

"She's using you Rachel! Whatever she gets, she deserves. She's probably just going to have sex with you and then leave you," He accuses and Rachel frowns because she's the one using Quinn.

"I'm going to go now, okay?" Quinn says. Rachel nods, grabbing their bags and following Quinn out.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry," Rachel apologizes when they get outside. Quinn opens her trunk and brings out a towel. She wipes at her face, shaking her head.

"I don't even know why you want to be with him," Quinn says. She doesn't say anything, just lets Quinn open the car door to settle a towel on the driver's seat. "I'll take you home okay?"

"Okay."

xxx

Rachel feels guilty about what happened, but at least Finn's sending her 'Sorry' messages. Not only that, he's also sending flowers and candy. She texts Quinn to let her know that it's working and in reply she gets an "Okay."

At school, she walks up to Quinn, smiling and happy. The blond only shares small smile and joins their hands. She sighs loudly, and as they walk through the hallway, she can see Noah duck, and Santana scowl. She can see the jocks nod in allegiance. She can see Finn frown at their joined hands, but then she can see his determined face.

"Quinn," Rachel starts.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Quinn answers.

"Okay, so we're at my locker, we have to kiss and then you can go off to your class," Rachel whispers and Quinn nods, turning so she faces Rachel. She dips lightly and slowly, and when their lips collide, Rachel forgets about Finn for a moment. Quinn threads her fingers into Rachel's hair and pulls her closer. Rachel moans into her mouth, parting with Quinn and then kissing her again. Suddenly though, Quinn's being pushed back by Finn. Quinn's back connects with the lockers.

"Get the fuck off her her," Finn commands.

"Finn, what are you doing?"

"I just can't stand to see you kissing her.." he explains, like it's a valid point.

"Finn, she's my girlfriend... that means we have to kiss," Rachel defends. The blond rubs at the back of her neck and steps forward.

"I'm trying Rachel... I want you back, and she can't love you like I love you," he's adamant on that theory.

"You're right, I could love her better," Quinn shoots at him, and he scowls down at her.

"Shut up!" he says, pointing at her, "Rachel, you have no idea what she does... She was just with that Tiffany girl last week, you're her rebound," he accuses.

"I'm done with your story. Leave us alone," Quinn spits out at him.

"I'm giving up on us," he says to Rachel, and then he's off down the hall.

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologizes for him.

"I'm not fragile Rachel, I know how to handle myself," Quinn informs. Rachel nods. Quinn unexpectedly kissed her cheek and was off down the opposite way of the hall.

Racel cooks up a plan that will have Finn eating out of her hands. He has to, after what he did. It wasn't unfair. It was just.

After school, while waiting for Quinn, Finn approaches her.

"Just let me say this... I wrote you a note while I was in class and I wanted to read it to you. So please, just listen," he requested and she nodded, waiting for him to start. He took out a badly folded piece of paper and held it up to his face.

_Finn: Listen, Rach, I love you. I love you so much. I'm very sorry for hurting you and thinking with my dick instead of my head. I shouldn't have put myself in that position and I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I'm willing to make it up to you. I will make it up to you, and I will have you back in my life, because I need you. And I know you're with Quinn, but she won't be able to make you feel like I feel, I mean 'cause seriously, fingers can't make up for a dick. I want you to know that when I'm jerking off, I think about you. When I sleep at night, I think about you. When I'm bored, I think about you, and even though other girls are cute, I want to be with you. So, please, take me back, you know, and let Quinn down easy because even though I hate her, she shouldn't have to face heartache, you know? Okay, bye and love you. _

_P.S. Like, call me, okay?_

Rachel smiled at Finn. The letter was thoughtful, and she loved it, even though he was undermining Quinn, she couldn't help but love it. That was Finn's version of romantic.

"And I wanted to sing you a song... uh, Kiss From A Rose, by Seal... okay, here goes..." he opens his mouth to sing, but then Quinn interrupts.

"Okay, okay, that's enough lover boy, Rach and I have to get home," Quinn says, grabbing Rachel's hand. Rachel opens her mouth to protest, but then she quickly remembers that Finn has to work for it.

"Let me sing!" he yells.

"Goodbye Finn," Quinn says, her tone angry and exasperated. The ride home, Quinn doesn't say anything.

"Did you hear the note?"

"Yup," and that's all.

When they're at Quinn's, she can't help her curiosity. She kisses Quinn, and at first the blond is shocked, but then she's responding. When the kiss becomes heated, and her shirt os piled on the floor, she pulls away from Quinn.

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to touch me," Rachel answered. She wasn't with Finn.

"I am touching you," Quinn assures.

"No... I meant... I meant that I want you to inside of me," Rachel whispers and she flushes at the words. She wants to know what it's like. Was a penis really better than fingers? All of Quinn's exes were never complaining. They bragged about how skilled Quinn was. Quinn swallows, nodding a bit before slowly sliding down her skirt. She's nervous, because really, what if she isn't good enough for Quinn. "I want you to keep your clothes on," Rachel moans when Quinn kisses her. The blond pulls back, giving her a quizzical look. She couldn't have Quinn naked also. She made love to Finn, but this was sex.

"Whatever you say," Quinn whispered, kissing her and kneading her breasts. Rachel bit her lip, closing her eyes and moaning. Quinn was good at this. There weren't big hand pushing her chest down, just firm hands, massaging her breats and lovely thumbs, flicking her nipples. Once her bra was off, Quinn replaced her hands with her mouth. Rachel arched into Quinn's mouth, loving the feel of Quinn's tongue around pert breasts and naked flesh. Quinn kissed down the valley of her breasts, and then her taut stomach. Her abs quivered under Quinn's administrations and she bucked, aching for Quinn. The blond planted two kisses on each hip, while taking off Rachel's socks.

"More," Rachel moaned. Quinn nodded, nudging Rachel's legs apart. Rachel's eyes snapped open and she looked down, between her legs. "Quinn what are you doing?" Quinn looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious?"

"I-I... Finn never did that... he didn't like that," Rachel explained, sitting up, but Quinn gently pushed her back down.

"I'm not Finn," Quinn whispers and Rachel can't help but purr at Quinn's voice. Quinn slowly pulls down her panties and she can smell her own arousal.

Quinn starts off with kissing her inner thighs and Rachel feels like she's about to burst. Quinn's kneading the muscles on her thighs and the reason under her ass. It feels to good, and Rachel's having trouble breathing. There are sensations going on around her ass that she's never felt before. She hears Quinn audibly sniff her sex and Rachel's about to lose it, because Quinn moans at the smell. But then Quinn's lips connect with her clit and she's coming immediately.

Quinn is a Goddess.

Quinn is a beast.

Quinn is that amazing!

Rachel's passed out after that. Sensations proved to be too much for her body. When she wakes, Quinn's there, holding her like she's about to lose her. She's tucked in and that's fine because it's kind of cold.

xxx

Rachel couldn't help but frown when she saw Finn walking down the hall towards her. Here it was. She had called him that morning, and told him to meet her after school to let him know her decision. He was smiling happily, but he hadn't seen her. She didn't expect to see him so wound up. She wasn't hiding, but she was out of sight, like usual. Finn looked around and smiled, throwing his hand back and letting it go, he smacked Sunshine's butt. Rachel couldn't believe it. He had been lying to her this whole time. He had the audacity to pine after her, or seemingly pine after her, while not-so-secretly having an affair with Sunshine. Did he think he could get away with it. She frowned, turning around on her heel and walking away. She turned the corner abruptly, bumping to Quinn.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, steadying a teary Rachel.

"I-I... I need you," Rachel cried, and Quinn held out her arms. Rachel fell into them, burying herself in Quinn's neck. Quinn shushed her, rubbing her back. She cried because Finn was an idiot, and really, she didn't know why she loved him. Quinn... now, she was somebody to love, but Rachel had rejected her. Rachel told her that she was going to let Finn back into her life. Quinn sadly accepted, but squared her shoulders and slipped on her rainbow wrist band. After the rejection, Quinn's network was void of Rachel. No pictures, no kisses. A small goodbye though. Rachel's phone buzzed.

**Where r u? - Finn**

**I saw you... You've been lying to me this whole time! - Rachel**

**Wat r u talkn about? - Finn**

**Please, know that you and I are over indefinitely - Rachel**

**U cant do this rach! I love you - Finn**

**That's what you tell Sunshine isn't it? - Rachel**

**Whatever u saw... I didn't mean it - Finn**

**Goodbye Finn. Please find it in you to remove my number from your phone. Have a nice life. - Rachel**

And then it was over. Quinn had brought her over to her locker and she was holding her. Quinn was shushing her, and rubbing her like she was in love. Rachel's heart broke.

"I'm sorry about that," Quinn said, unlocking her locker and pulling out a Kleenex tissue. Rachel smiled sadly.

"It's okay... I don't know why I love him," Rachel announced quietly. Quinn nodded. For a moment, their eyes locked, and Rachel ignored her buzzing phone. Rachel smiled, wiping away her tears with the tissue Quinn gave her. She reached into Quinn's open locker, taking one of Quinn's extra rainbow wrist bands and slid it one her wrist. Quinn looked at her quizzically. Rachel held out her hand, willing Quinn to take it.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, grabbing Rachel's hand.

"I want to take more pictures," Rachel said, and she closed Quinn's locker, pulling the blonde along. They passed an angry Finn, who salked at his own locker. Rachel smiled back to Quinn and went to find the exit.

"Are you going to do the monkey pose?"


End file.
